


He likes Coke (and boys too but seems a little bit obvious)

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis si è innamorato. Harry beve solo coca-cola. Scoprire il nome di qualcuno non è mai stato così semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He likes Coke (and boys too but seems a little bit obvious)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lietocherryv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietocherryv/gifts), [sowrongitsnady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowrongitsnady/gifts).



> Nuovo anno, nuovo fandom. Grazie a Valeria per il titolo :D  
> Postata anche sul mio LJ (h-pixie.livejournal.com) e EFP.

  
La prima volta che lo vede Louis rimane con la bocca aperta. Fino a quel momento non sapeva di credere ai colpi di fulmine.  
  
« A che tavolo vanno queste? » chiede Louis, portandosi la comanda davanti agli occhi e cercando di interpretare la scrittura del suo collega. « Sembra un otto, ma lì non c’è nessuno ».  
Dà un’ulteriore occhiata alla sala, prima di rivolgersi a Niall che, dietro al bancone, serve altri clienti.  
« È un sei » risponde Zayn, prendendogli il vassoio dalle mani. « E ci vado io a quel tavolo ».  
« Perrie? » chiede Louis, ma Zayn si è già allontanato. Louis riconosce in lontananza Perrie e le sue amiche, sì definitivamente sono loro e hanno ufficialmente perso Zayn per il resto del suo turno.  
La campanella dell’ingresso suona per l’ennesima volta in quella lunga giornata.  
« È arrivato il tuo amico » gli dice Niall, indicando col mento la porta dove un piccolo gruppo di ragazzi è appena entrato.  
Louis si gira a guardarli. Sono sempre i soliti tre ragazzi e, come quasi ogni giorno, vanno a sedersi in un angolo tra i più lontani dal bancone del bar. Louis osserva quello che fin da qualche settimana prima, quando erano ricominciati i corsi universitari dell’Accademia di Belle Arti lì vicino, aveva richiamato la sua attenzione. È alto, probabilmente supera Louis di tutta la testa, fin troppo magro e con una chioma talmente folta che spesso si è fermato a fissare, desiderando solo di poterci infilare le dita per accarezzargliela. Sta iniziando a sviluppare una sorta di fissazione per i capelli, pensa Louis scuotendo la testa leggermente quasi a voler scacciare un brutto pensiero.  
Niall lo guarda, cercando probabilmente di nascondere una risata. Ci riesce in parte, ma a Louis non sfugge lo sguardo tra il divertito e l’ironico che gli rivolge. « Lou, sei ridicolo. Che nome proviamo oggi, comunque? Abbiamo provato con John, Steven e Peter  » apre uno dei cassettoni del bar, quello con le lattine di coca-cola e inizia a tirarne fuori un paio. « Oggi abbiamo Andrew, ancora John, Harry e Edward. Quale ti ispira? »  
Louis lo guarda, quel gioco era iniziato un paio di settimane fa, su idea di Zayn. Il ragazzo misterioso sembra avere una sorta di dipendenza dalla coca-cola e Zayn aveva suggerito di scoprire come si chiamasse grazie alla trovata della coca-cola di fare le lattine personalizzate. Niall si era proposto di andare personalmente a prendere la loro ordinazione e di chiederglielo, abbandonando per un attimo il suo amato bancone, solo perché Louis sembrava trasformarsi in un ragazzino di dieci anni ogni volta che il ragazzo metteva piede all’interno del bar.  
« Non lo so, settimana scorsa ero convinto sarebbe stata quella giusta, ma non ha fatto una piega vedendo il nome John » replica. Fa un respiro profondo, prende il blocchetto e si dirige verso il tavolo, maledicendo mentalmente Zayn che sembra non volersi schiodare da Perrie.  
Non appena arriva al loro tavolo, il ragazzo misterioso alza lo sguardo da quello che sembra essere un album per schizzi e bozze di disegno, e gli sorride. Louis in quelle volte che l’ha servito nelle due settimane precedenti ha potuto notare il sorriso perfetto, bellissimo, con tanto di fossette sulle guance che migliorano il tutto, del ragazzo. Vorrebbe dire di essere immune a quel sorriso, ma sarebbe una bugia troppa grossa.  
« Buongiorno, ragazzi » li saluta arrivando al loro tavolo e cerca di non guardare il ragazzo, concentrandosi sugli altri due. « Cosa vi porto? »  
« Cappuccino » risponde quello coi capelli rossi che hanno scoperto chiamarsi Ed la settimana prima.  
« Cappuccino anche io » risponde l’altro.  
Louis scrive sul blocco velocemente, alza lo sguardo per guardare l’ultimo ragazzo, ma lui non sembra voler rispondere, troppo preso a sorridere. « E tu? » gli chiede Louis, ma il suono sembrano rimanergli incastrato in gola ed esce leggermente arrochito. Si schiarisce la voce mentre il suo sguardo cade sulla maglia larga del ragazzo che, come al solito, è sporca di vernice colorata.  
« Io… » sembra rifletterci un attimo e Louis lo maledice mentalmente. Fa così ogni volta, ma finisce sempre per ordinare lo stesso. « Una coca-cola, grazie » conclude.  
Louis nemmeno lo scrive sul blocco, li ringrazia e torna al bancone da Niall.  
« Un tè caldo, un cappuccino e una coca? » chiede Niall, chinandosi per prendere un vassoio vuoto da un ripiano sotto la macchina del caffè.  
« No, stavolta due cappuccini e una coca. Che ne dici? Proviamo con Edward? ».  
Niall si sporge dal bancone per guardare la faccia del ragazzo misterioso. Sembra rifletterci su un attimo.  
« No, è al sole ma non brilla quindi niente Edward. Proviamo con Harry, ha la faccia da Harry » e senza possibilità di replica, prende la lattina col nome e la sistema sul vassoio, prima di girarsi verso la macchina del caffè per fare i due cappuccini. Louis vorrebbe replicare qualcosa come, “Harry? Secondo te, si chiama veramente Harry?” ma sta zitto perché ha paura che la sua voce possa in qualche modo tradirlo ancora.  
Una volta pronti passa tutto a Louis, sussurrandogli un buona fortuna quanto mai scontato. L’ultima volta per la fretta di raggiungere il tavolo e scoprire se il nome sulla lattina fosse quello giusto, ha ribaltato mezzo cappuccino sul vassoio e Niall l’ha dovuto rifare tra insulti a mezza voce e maledizioni ai parenti prossimi di Louis. E se qualche santo era finito in mezzo, Louis aveva fatto finta di non ascoltare.  
Facendo attenzione a dove mette i piedi, Louis torna al loro tavolo e poggia prima la coca-cola e poi i due cappuccini, si allontana con un sorriso riuscendo a evitare di incrociare lo sguardo con il ragazzo. Tende l’orecchio mentre fa finta di controllare la zuccheriera su un tavolo lì vicino. La reazione arriva quasi istantaneamente.  
« Ma se facessi la foto alla lattina col mio nome e la mettessi su instagram quanto farei ridere da tantissimo a come se non ci fosse un domani? » chiede ai suoi amici.  
Louis, senza nemmeno ascoltare la risposta dei suoi amici, si allontana con un sorriso più che mai raggiante dipinto sul suo volto. Il ragazzo misterioso finalmente ha un nome, si chiama Harry e Louis vorrebbe solo ridere a pieni polmoni e ringraziare Zayn per la sua brillante trovata. Forse anche la coca-cola merita una menzione d’onore grazie a quelle lattine.  
Va, con ancora il sorriso stampato sulle labbra, a un altro tavolo a prendere l’ordinazione, ma prima si rivolge a Niall alzandogli entrambi i pollici in segno di vittoria.  
  
La prima volta che vede il ragazzo misterioso fuori dalle quattro mura del bar è una sera di metà settembre. Ancora non riesce a chiamarlo per nome, né nella sua testa né quando ne parla con gli altri. È sempre il ragazzo della coca-cola, quello con le fossette e il sorriso fantastico, tutto denti e guance morbide. Non riesce a non sorridere a sua volta ripensandoci.  
Quella sera è in un locale per una festa universitaria, l’hanno costretto ad andarci Niall, Zayn e anche Liam  per svagarsi un po’, per distogliere la mente dal troppo lavoro, dai turni poco umani che fa. D’altronde, pensa, una piccola festa non ha mai ucciso nessuno. Certo che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di incontrare il ragazzo misterioso – Harry, si corregge.  
« Liam, assaggia un po’ qua! » grida Niall, porgendo all’altro uno shot di qualcosa. Louis non vuole nemmeno sapere cosa sia, ma accetta di buon grado l’altro shot che gli sta porgendo Zayn.  
Proprio mentre sta per mandare giù si accorge che il ragazzo misterioso è lì vicino. Non sa se lo riconosce dai capelli, dalle fossette o dal sorriso, tanto che Louis praticamente si strozza col suo shot. Niall sembra vedere anche lui il ragazzo misterioso e ride tanto da contagiare anche gli altri. Forse sono tutti un po’ ubriachi e il fatto che ridano senza motivo non può far altro che confermarlo. Harry, si gira verso di loro, con una birra in mano, ma nessuno sembra prestargli attenzione e lui stesso sembra non guardare nessun altro oltre a Louis. Alza la bottiglia quasi a mimare un brindisi e gli fa l’occhiolino prima di andarsene. Il cuore gli balza nel petto tanto che si trova a chiedersi se è stata una sua impressione, se quell’occhiolino fosse esistito sul serio. No, si ripete, non è successo veramente e quello non è Harry. Harry avrebbe avuto una coca-cola in mano, non una birra. O forse semplicemente è lui a essere troppo ubriaco per pensare correttamente.  
Fissa il punto in cui Harry è sparito tra la folla, desiderando solo di poterlo seguire.  
  
Il giorno dopo si sveglia con un mal di testa lancinante, la bocca impastata e una voglia assurda di vomitare. Però il ricordo di un sorriso tutto denti e fossette continua a tornargli alla mente.  
  
Quando Harry, finalmente non più il ragazzo misterioso, torna al bar è qualche giorno dopo. Louis lo guarda da dietro al bancone con un sorriso probabilmente stupido stampato sul viso. Lui stesso si sente stupido, tanto che, non appena Harry e i suoi amici si siedono, a Louis non sfugge Zayn che lo guarda scuotendo la testa come se non può credere a ciò che ha visto. No, effettivamente nemmeno Louis riesce a pensare che la sua cotta potesse raggiungere livelli di stupidità tali. L’ordine stavolta va a prenderlo Zayn perché lui è costretto dalla mancanza di Niall a restare dietro al bancone. Non sa se sia un bene o un male non poterlo servire come al solito. Sicuramente evita la solita figura di merda, però sono anche istanti preziosi che si perde del suo sorriso. E delle fossette. E dei capelli. Ma soprattutto il sorriso.  
« Prendono tre coca-cole stavolta. Qual è la prossima mossa, ragazzo innamorato? » gli chiede Zayn. Louis prova a controbattere che non è innamorato, ma viene fatto tacere sul nascere.  
« Non lo so. Avevo pensato solo di scoprire il nome, non sono riuscito a pensare altro » replica. Apre il cassetto con le coca-cole e osserva i nomi. « Ne ho ancora un paio col suo nome, portane un’altra per avere la conferma » replica, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Zayn finisce per portare tre coca-cole, una col nome Harry e due con nomi di donna.  
Quando poi i ragazzi si alzano per pagare, Louis è sicuro che Harry abbia il sorriso più bello del mondo. Ma forse l’ha già detto e pensato troppe volte. Zayn sicuramente ha iniziato a odiarlo. Ci fosse stato Niall sarebbe stato diverso. Le sue occhiate divertite lo fanno sentire meno cretino.  
  
La seconda volta che vede Harry fuori dal bar è prima del suo turno. Harry gli passa davanti e ha un’evidentissima macchia colorata su una guancia. Per la prima volta non è coi suoi amici, ma con una ragazza, troppo bionda e troppo bella. Harry le sorride come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo e il cuore di Louis ha un tuffo.  
Si ripete che non è gelosia, ma forse sta mentendo a se stesso.  
  
Quando Harry torna coi suoi amici al bar è qualche settimana dopo. Insieme a loro c’è anche la ragazza bionda. Louis cerca di non pensarci mentre va a prendere l’ordine. Ha quasi contato i giorni in cui non l’ha visto. “Sono 18, anzi 17 perché oggi non conta, giusto?” si chiede. Eppure quando va a prendere l’ordine, lo sguardo di Harry sembra non abbandonarlo mai un attimo. Gli sembra quasi di stare in una dimensione alternativa, quasi onirica, dai contorni sfumati, tanto che quasi pensa di essersi immaginato la ragazza bisbigliare un “Ma è lui?” e la voce calda di Harry rispondere con un “Zitta!”.  
Quando torna al bancone del bar si rende conto di non aver scritto nulla sulla comanda e di essersi dimenticato quello che la ragazza ha ordinato. Harry però non si smentisce e Zayn va a servigli un’altra coca-cola col suo nome scritto sopra e a scusarsi per la dimenticanza del suo collega con una frase che li fa ridere tutti quanti. Louis vorrebbe chiedergli cos’ha detto di tanto divertente, ma Harry gli passa affianco proprio in quel momento per andare in bagno e ogni cosa si cancella dalla sua mente.  
Ha sicuramente bisogno di fare qualcosa perché inizia a rendersi conto che la situazione sta diventando ingestibile.  
  
La sera stessa esce con Zayn e Niall e finisce per farsi uno nel bagno di un locale. La situazione è squallida, ma Louis si sente un po’ più leggero. Quando torna dai suoi amici si sente la testa galleggiare e non appena torna a casa si addormenta di botto sul divano. Né Niall, né Zayn si preoccupano di trascinarlo in camera sua.  
  
Quella notte sogna delle fossette e macchie di colore sgargianti.  
  
Harry è quasi un ossessione, un pensiero costante. Non ci ha praticamente mai parlato se non per prendere le ordinazioni, eppure sente che è quello giusto per lui. Non sa da cosa l’ha capito, forse dagli occhi del ragazzo, forse dal fatto che non vorrebbe fare altro che passargli le dita tra quei ricci e tracciare i contorni delle sue fossette con le sue labbra. Louis non sa cosa fare, rischia di impazzire se ci pensa ancora un po’. Vorrebbe trovare un modo per far capire di essere interessato, ma non sa cosa fare. Niall lo guarda scuotendo la testa, quasi intuendo quello che vi si agita dentro.  
« Lou, prova con questa la prossima volta che viene » gli dice, aprendo il cassetto frigorifero e tirando fuori una lattina dopo un paio di secondi di ricerca. Louis la guarda e legge quello che c’è scritto. Si trova a ridere della sua stupidità immensa.  
  
Quando Harry torna al bar è solo. Louis gli va a prendere l’ordine senza nemmeno fare caso al fatto che il suo turno è finito da almeno cinque minuti. Harry gli sorride e Louis sente che ogni giorno si innamora sempre di più di quel sorriso.  
« Perché non c’è il mio nome scritto sopra stavolta? » chiede Harry non appena Louis torna indietro con la lattina e il bicchiere.  
« Perché quello è il mio » gli dice indicando la scritta sulla lattina.  
Louis gli guarda le labbra che da imbronciate si distendono in un sorriso. Le vede mentre si sporgono prima di tendersi pronunciando sottovoce il suo nome. “Louis” non ha mai avuto un suono così dolce.  
Vorrebbe baciarlo. Forse dopo lo farà per davvero.


End file.
